


20 Hours in America [The Acheinu Kol Beit Yisrael remix]

by seekingferret



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret





	20 Hours in America [The Acheinu Kol Beit Yisrael remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



The wind rustled through the cornfields as the jeep barreled recklessly toward the promised train. Toby Ziegler's scowl hadn't left his face since 1986, but if anything it seemed more pronounced than usual at the moment. He needed sleep. He needed a bed, he needed a pillow, he needed a shower, but above all else he needed to be anywhere but Iowa. 

Josh spoke, literally apropos of nothing, resuming a conversation that Toby had thought was over an hour ago. "Don't worry, I'll have Jews for the money stuff?" he asked, rhetorically incredulous. "You have an inadvertent habit of putting down my Judaism by implying that you have a sharper anti-Semitism meter than I do."

Toby's scowl deepened. He was tired. He was lost. He was hungry. He didn't have time for Josh's therapy session, and on the other hand he had all the time in the world. It was the perfect time to be petty, to throw some childish quip about Connecticut Jews at Josh, to score a cheap win and make himself feel better. Unfortunately, all of his Rabbi's sermons about the unity of the Jewish people chose this moment to kick in.

"You're right," Toby admitted. "I'll try not to do it anymore."

"Well, thanks," Josh said, his jaw dropping.

They looked at each other warily, as if uncertain how far this moment of charity and grace extended. Neither one wanted to make the next move. Toby steeled himself, knowing he would outlast Josh. He just didn't have Toby's patience. And possibly he didn't realize they were having a staring contest. Possibly that was only in Toby's head.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Donna asked eventually, breaking the moment with her goyish farm girl charm. 

"I assure you neither one of us know." Toby responded, his perma-scowl easing the tiniest amount.


End file.
